Technical Field
This invention relates to the administration of medicaments. More specifically, the invention relates to a smart capsule system for delivery of drugs or other materials to a user.
Description of Related Art
Drug dispensing apparatus and methods have been proposed in which a drug is contained in an enclosed ingestible or insertable capsule. An actuator and controls are also disposed in the capsule, to dispense the drug from the capsule at some specified time or upon a specified event. To date, engineered capsules with mechanical or electronic dispensing and sensing components have been proposed and studied that may be effective at releasing a drug or other medicament at a specified position along the alimentary canal. These controlled released capsules have been proposed in many number of ways, but all are similar in that they tend to be quite complex. The complexity results in a very high cost of manufacture and assembly, and uses to date have generally been limited to research and development. However, the controlled release of these capsules would be extremely beneficial in everyday usage for treating maladies of the alimentary canal, or even more broadly for dispensing any type of medication within a body cavity, such as at a desired position along the alimentary canal. However, as noted above, the cost associated with the complexity makes this impractical.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a low cost electronic capsule that could be used to dispense drugs intended to be taken at some determined time or interval.
Another drawback associated with conventional drug delivery systems, is that the user may administer as many doses as he desires, and in whatever interval they see fit. This is true even if the self-administered dosaging does not comport with recommended amounts. This can lead to ineffective treatment, and in some extreme examples, overdosing or unintended dependency.
Thus, there also is a need in the art for a medicament delivery system in which dosing of drugs is recorded and allowed only at specific times.